memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Two/Helena vs. Unknown vessel
(Space, warp speed) The Helena is taking fire from a Vor'cha class attack cruiser. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt as Captain Tyson walks onto the bridge as the ship shook under fire from the warship firing at it. Report says Tyson as he looks at Commander Core. She looks at him. Captain we've got a single Vor'cha class attack cruiser on our tail we've tried hailing them but so far no answer she reports as the ship shakes harder and sparks erupt from the ceiling as power hums down and Ensign Leigh looks at the helm console and reports. We're dropping out of warp Leigh reports as she looks over her shoulder. (Space) The Helena drops out of warp along with the Klingon vessel as it still fires on the Federation vessel. (Helena, main bridge red alert) Sparks erupts from the ceiling and consoles as the crew hangs on tight. Shields down to 56%, damage to primary hull reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at the console read out. Return fire try taking out their primary grid orders Captain Tyson Mitchell inputs the command into the console. (Space) The Helena moves to the right and fires several phaser beams hitting the port and starboard wings of the cruiser and an explosion erupts on the port wing as the ship warps out of the system. (Main bridge, red alert) They've gone to warp reports Ensign Mason as he looks at his console. Tyson and Core are surprised to see that. (Deck 2, Section 13, mess hall) A few crewmen from the Intrepid are eating as one of them sees a Klingon and then talks to his fellow officers. You know I wished that Starfleet could of nuked the whole Klingon planet during the Federation-Klingon War of 2285 then we wouldn't worry about this and the Intrepid would still be here and helping us fight the coming battles says the young crewmen as he looks at his fellow Intrepid crewmates. The Klingon crewmen gets up from the table and gives the young MACO a look and says my people would never attack an ally says the Klingon crewmen. Ah well that's a lie beacuse I lost 23 of my friends on board the Intrepid when one of your people's ships attacked us and you could be from the House of Duras to put an end to the Federation-Klingon Alliance says Major Parson as he looks at the Klingon. And a bar fight insues as the Klingon crewmen punched the MACO and then others joined in and Lieutenant Mitchell taps her combadge as she's behind the bar treating Colonel Carter's head injury. This is Mitchell, code 1 mess hall security team report to the mess hall on the double Lieutenant Mitchell says as she checks Carter's wound. And security comes into the room and arrests half of the room. (Captian's ready room) Both Captains Kira and Tyson are talking about the situation. Typhuss your officer started the fight in the mess hall he was talking about how Starfleet should of nuked the Klingon homeworld during the Federation-Klingon War of 2285 says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. Well your Klingon officer threw the first punch, anyway the best thing for me and my crew is to leave the Helena and go aboard the USS Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Typhuss are you sure we're due to meet up with Captain Rayf as soon as we off load the delegates if we even get to the conference in one piece, for now stay aboard Kira needs you this is her first job as Vedek of Bajor and she'll need all the support she can get from you as you are her husband me I'm just her friend and former crewmate from Deep Space 9 says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. All right, we will stay, I'm going to demote Major Parson to Corporal, I need to go see Colonel Carter and see how Sam is doing says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. All right Typhuss, I'm sorry about the Intrepid she was an impressive ship says Jason as he looks at Typhuss as he walks out of the ready room. (Deck 5, section 10, sickbay) Typhuss walks into sickbay as Dr. Tanner walks over to him. Captain Kira welcome to sickbay what can I do for you? asked Dr. Tanner as she looks at Typhuss. I wanted to know how Samantha Carter is doing says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Tanner. Dr. Tanner leads Captain Kira to the biobed where Colonel Carter is being treated at, she had a minor concussion but other then that no neural trauma, other personnel had a few broken bones but they'll be all right here we are Captain says Dr. Tanner as she scans Colonel Carter with her medical tricorder as she looks at Captain Kira she should be fine now Captain but I want her to get some rest and if you don't listen Colonel I'll take you off duty says Dr. Tanner as she was joking. Can I talk to Sam for a few mintues says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Tanner. Sure she's gonna need her rest keep it brief says Doctor Tanner as she closes the tricorder and leaves the biobed to give the two officers privacy to talk. Sir I'm sorry about Major Parson's actions in the mess hall says Samantha Carter as she looks at Typhuss. I'm going to demote Parson to Corporal for his actions in the mess hall says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha Carter. Very well sir, hmm you know Dr. Tanner acts a bit like Janet when she was alive, and we won't be getting off this ship anytime soon don't get me wrong the Helena is an impressive ship with a fine crew and Captain says Samantha as she looks at Typhuss. Half of Parson's family was killed during the Federation-Klingon War of 2285, I can understand how he feels but I respect the Klingons for helping us against the Goa'uld and the Dominion says Samantha as she feels sleepy. (Deck 11, main engineering) Chief Watson is working with Ensign Mason on getting the warp drive back online as Mason inputs a few commands into the warp console on the upper level as Chief Watson walks over to him Howard set the deuteruim flow regulators to 143% and open them up slowly she says looking at him. Right opening the flow regulators to 143% now says Ensign Mason as he looks at the console then back up at the warp core as it starts to hum to life but then stops, damn it what's wrong with you girl says Chief Watson as she looks at the console read out then Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres comes up the ladder. Commander Torres welcome aboard the Helena, I'm Lieutenant Julia Watson, Chief Engineer says Julia as she and B'Elanna shake hands. So what seems to be the problem Lieutenant asks B'Elanna as she looks at the console read out. Julia looks at her and says well we're trying to get the warp drive back online after the fight with the Vor'cha class attack cruiser, and we're having trouble getting the flow regulators back online explains Lieutenant Watson. B'Elanna thinks about the problem. We encounter this situation when we came up against self guided missiles that released a anti-matter shockwave and Voyager's core shut down it took us a few hours to restart it explains B'Elanna. So if we restart the core we'll get back on course for Babel says Lieutenant Watson as she looks at both Commander Torres and Ensign Mason. B'Elanna nods and the three got to work. (Captain's ready room) Commander Core walks into the ready room as Captain Tyson isn't happy, what's wrong Jason asked Susan as she sat down in front of the desk. I just finish chatting with Starfleet Headquarters the conference has been postpone for good it looks like the treaty with the Empire won't be renewed says Captain Tyson as he looks at his first officer.